1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit board assemblies, and more particularly to a circuit board assembly with a handle assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A circuit board assembly comprises a first circuit board and a second circuit board attached to the first circuit board. The first circuit board comprises a connector socket, while the second circuit board comprises a connector plug inserted into the connector socket. The problem with this setup is that an operator may have to exert a great effort to connect or disconnect the connector plug to or from the connector socket.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.